Minutes to Midnight
by Miss Just
Summary: Silêncio... apenas o tictac do relógio de parede ousava emitir algum ruído. O azul escuro fixo no prateado... um prateado tão frio como as cinzas mortas depois de um grande fogo. Um arrepio correu.me as costas. Shipper: SB Género: DramaSuspence


_Dedicatória e agradecimentos:_

Quero dedicar esta fic à minha beta, Evoluxa Black, por me ter aturado e por me ter ajudado com o desenvolvimento da escrita, por me ter dado ideias e por me ter ensinado a distinguir certas coisas da gramática!! Quero agradecer às mestres dos dois challenges por terem tido ideias tão maravilhosas e compatíveis! E, mais uma vez, à Evoluxa por ter betado esta fic!!

* * *

_**Minutes to Midnight**_

_I can't save your life _

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting _

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand _

_There and stare as my world divides_

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

Os malditos ponteiros daquele horroroso relógio de parede pareciam não andar. Deixavam escapar o irritante _tic-tac _que me dava a falsa noção do passar do tempo, mas permaneciam imóveis, estáticos, no mesmo lugar. A poucos minutos da meia-noite... Ruído idiota e frustrante que me tirava do sério, que me deixava a suar frio em pleno Verão, que me dava vontade de arrancar o relógio de madeira escura e de atirá-lo pela janela, partindo os seus vidros e perturbando a serenidade das cortinas de seda negra.

Olhei lá para fora, para o céu nocturno, e arrepiei-me. Nuvens escuras e sinistras cobriam as estrelas e traziam consigo o glacial vento do norte. Aproximei-me da janela fechada e encostei uma mão pálida ao vidro cristalino. Em pouco tempo começou a nevar. Coisa estranha... neve em pleno Junho... em pleno Verão!! Achei que devia estar a ver mal, a alucinar, talvez, mas então... porque a minha respiração embaciou o vidro da janela e porque me gelaram as mãos? Aquele frio repentino, aquele Inverno súbito, tomava conta de toda a mansão. E eu tremia... tremia pelo gelo que subia pela minha pele alva... pela ausência de calor que se apoderava do meu corpo...

Olhei em volta, para aquele quarto escuro e assombroso, e nada vi. Apenas um enorme vazio... como se tivessem roubado uma peça deveras importante. Contudo, não faltava nada ali... Então, porque sentia que algo estava errado? Porque me parecia que faltava algo naquele cómodo completo? Seria em mim que faltava essa peça? Esse bocado importante? Mas o quê? O que seria?

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

Mais uma vez o som do relógio... mais uma vez a triste ilusão do tempo a passar... mais uma vez os ponteiros não saíam do sítio! E lá fora, uma forte tempestade de neve punha em causa o mês do ano em que estávamos. Caminhei pelo quarto, em silêncio, enquanto ouvia o uivo do vento que ousava tentar entrar pela minha janela. Suspirei...

Ouvi passos no corredor. Sabia que ele vinha para lhe prestar contas. Eu havia errado... havia falhado aquela missão que era tão importante para meu senhor!! Sabia que agora ia pagar o preço da minha incompetência... e não o receava. Afinal, eu sempre defendera que quem errasse devia ser severamente punido! Os passos cada vez mais perto e uma onda de pavor tomou conta de mim. Não pelo medo, eu não receava o meu castigo. Mas sim pelo olhar de desagrado e de repulsa que ele me lançaria. Dei dois passos para trás e sentei-me na borda da cama. Esperava que o meu senhor entrasse por aquela porta velha. A meu lado, vários pergaminhos jaziam amontoados. Folhas amareladas com informações inúteis e patéticas.

E ele entrou. Sem bater, sem cortesias, sem qualquer tipo de sentimento... Parou mesmo à minha frente... grande, colossal, superior!! Olhou para mim com aqueles olhos de cobra, vermelhos como o fogo, intensos... desumanos! Encarou-me como se eu não passasse de uma escória nojenta que o desonrava só de estar perto dele. E doeu-me... doeu-me aquele olhar dirigido a mim. Doeu-me mais que muitos dos _Crucciatus_ que recebi nesta vida. Tentei desviar os olhos dos dele, mas o meu senhor sempre me conseguia controlar perfeitamente. Segurou a minha face com os dedos compridos e gélidos e obrigou-me a fixar o vermelho das suas íris. Mais dor tomava posse de mim... falhei... errei... desiludi o meu amo...

- Entristeces-me, Bella! - afirmou o meu Lord sem nunca desviar os olhos dos meus - Falhaste numa missão tão simples!!

- Perdoe-me, mestre... - pedi miseravelmente tentando, em vão, não deixar trespassar aquela maldita sensação de insegurança - Não volta a acontecer!!

- Espero bem que não!! - declarou ele friamente - Contudo, fizeste algo que me deixa orgulhoso de ti.

- E o que terá sido, meu senhor? - perguntei na doce ilusão de receber uma palavra de conforto.

- Livraste-te de uma parte de ti mesma! - respondeu ele com um sorriso perverso no rosto pontiagudo.

Não percebi o que ele queria dizer... Não captei o verdadeiro sentido das suas palavras. Vi-o soltar o meu rosto, passar a mão esquelética pelo meu ombro, voltar a sorrir perversamente e sair do quarto. Assim que a porta foi fechada, um silêncio incómodo encheu o espaço. O que queria ele dizer com aquilo??

Senti uma raiva enorme dele e de mim mesma!! Como podia eu ter-me livrado de uma parte de mim sem saber?? Furiosa, amassei e rasguei as várias folhas de pergaminho que estavam a meu lado na cama. Eu tinha falhado e ele dizia-me que eu me tinha livrado de uma parte de mim?? Que merda de conversa era aquela?? Ainda com a raiva a pulsar-me nas veias, fiz a única coisa capaz de me acalmar naquele momento... dormir!

* * *

Sentia os pés molhados, assim como a barra do meu vestido comprido. Olhei em volta e nada vi. Apenas a escuridão me envolvia naquele local. Caminhei sem rumo pela água gelada, passo ante passo, sem me importar com a velocidade a que a temperatura do meu corpo descia. 

_Bella..._

Arrepiei-me ao ouvir o meu nome. Voltei a olhar em volta, mas não encontrei a origem daquela voz, daquele murmúrio. Por que estava eu a sentir que se afastava cada vez mais de mim? Voltou a chamar-me mais e mais... e a cada vez que o fazia, mais longe se encontrava, mais baixa era a voz... até se tornar num mísero sopro...

Bella...

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

Acordei sobressaltada. Sentia-me a tremer de frio, com gotas de suor gelado na minha testa... este Inverno que se instalara em mim, naquela noite, teimava em perdurar sem que eu me apercebesse disso. Que sonho estranho tinha sido aquele? Qual seria o seu significado? Limpei o suor da minha testa com as costas da mão e mirei o relógio. Suspirei tentando ignorar a fraca sensação de que algo estava para vir.

Os dias passavam e eu continuava sem saber o que queriam dizer as palavras de meu mestre. Da minha cama, envolta num frio psicológico, olhei para o relógio de parede em frente. Mais uma vez, faltavam minutos para a meia-noite. As minhas mãos gelavam, o meu corpo gelava, nem mesmo os cobertores quentes conseguiam transmitir calor para o cubo de gelo que eu me tornara.

E, subitamente, ouvi um sussurro. Um sussurro que me fez arrepiar, que me fez pensar que estava a ouvir vozes, que me fez crer que ainda estava a dormir, um sussurro que eu já não ouvia há longos anos... O sussurro _dele_! Frio, frio e ainda mais frio!! Era tudo o que eu sentia. Frio e arrepios causados por aquele maldito sussurro que ousava chamar o meu nome... Aquele sopro de voz que quase me enlouquecera, vinte anos antes.

Tentei ignorar o gelo que me rodeava e sentei-me na cama. Apertei os lençóis, vermelhos como o sangue, com toda a força que tinha. Uma brisa forte correu todo o quarto arrepiando-me ainda mais, se possível. E o sussurro continuava. Baixo, muito baixo, mas mesmo assim, assustador. Voltei a olhar para o relógio. Malditos ponteiros negros que não deixavam os minutos anteriores à meia-noite. O _tic-tac_ era, agora, abafado pelo murmúrio da sua voz.

_Bella..._

Mirei cada canto do quarto, cada móvel e cada objecto ali existente. Eu tinha de saber de onde vinha este tormento, deste inferno sobre a forma da isua/i voz. Contudo, o quarto estava vazio. Apenas eu me encontrava ali. Levantei-me. Atirei para trás os lençóis de seda, coloquei os pés gelados no chão de madeira envernizada e caminhei até à janela fechada. O céu negro e estrelado começava a ser coberto com nuvens escuras - mais uma tempestade se aproximava. Mais uma vez, o Verão tornava-se num Inverno prematuro.

Foi então que senti...um calor sobre o meu ombro. O _seu_ calor. Estremeci. Não era possível... ele não podia estar ali!!! Não agora... não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido anos antes. Virei-me bruscamente... e hoje preferia que não o tivesse feito. Assim que os meus olhos encontraram aqueles olhos cinza, o meu coração parou. Nunca me senti assim em toda a vida... as pernas tremiam, as mãos suavam frio, o estômago contorcia-se num nó... no meu íntimo... eu sentia-me envergonhada por estar assim, tão frágil. Mas perante ele, perante os seus cabelos negros, que sempre me cativaram, perante aquele sorriso ladino e aqueles olhos ferinos... eu não passava de uma simples vítima no seu jogo.

- O que é que... - comecei, mas ele impediu-me de terminar a minha frase com um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

- Não digas nada, Bella. - pediu ele suavemente - Apenas, olha para mim...

E eu olhei. Obedeci às suas palavras como se fosse uma menina pequena, uma menina apaixonada por aquela voz rouca. Olhei para as cinzas que eram as suas íris, para dentro da sua alma e assustei-me... pois onde, anteriormente, eu via os seus sonhos ilusórios e a sua esperança insana, agora eu não via nada. Era um vazio... um espaço por completar... Afastei-me. Não... não podia ser o mesmo... não era o mesmo rapaz com quem passei inúmeras noites da minha vida. Aquele não era o mesmo homem contra quem me debati nos últimos anos... não... aquele não era o _meu_ Sirius!!

- O que se passa? - perguntou-me com um sorriso ladino nos lábios - Estás com medo de mim, Bellinha?

- Quem és tu? - indaguei assustada dando um passo atrás - O que queres de mim?

- Ora, Bellatrix, eu quero o que sempre quis!! - afirmou Sirius ainda com aquele sorriso - Eu quero-te a ti!!

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

O silêncio que se seguiu àquela afirmação só era cortado pelo ruído dos ponteiros a tentarem alcançar a meia-noite. Nada mais se ouvia. E eu sentia-o... sentia o seu corpo colado ao meu, os seus olhos a fixarem a minha face, a sua respiração demasiado perto da minha... fazendo-me recordar os longos meses de loucuras que tínhamos cometido juntos. Porém, algo estava diferente... Aquele gelo nos olhos dele não existia anteriormente...

- O que... é que te aconteceu? - perguntei.

Olhava-o com descrença... com medo. O que se tinha passado com ele?? Porque estava tão frio, ele que sempre fora o meu Sol, que sempre me animava com a sua luz, que sempre me fazia sorrir com o seu calor. Agora parecia... uma cópia minha! Frio, distante, quase sem sentimentos, sem o habitual fogo nas suas íris cinzas... Era como se... se o tivessem morto... ao _meu_ Sirius...

- Nada! - respondeu ele simplesmente.

- Mentes!! - acusei afastando as suas mãos gélidas do meu corpo - Não sei o que aconteceu, mas... tu não és o Sirius.

Ele riu-se. Uma gargalhada forte e espontânea que encheu o ar daquele quarto escuro. Afastou-se de mim e foi-se sentar na cadeira de verga que ali se encontrava. Cruzou a perna direita sobre o joelho esquerdo, apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e encostou serenamente o rosto à mão, deixando, assim, que os seus cabelos negros e sedosos caíssem sobre a sua face numa elegância informal única. Olhou-me fixamente enquanto um sorriso sedutor se rasgava nos seus lábios.

Dei por mim a tentar ignorá-lo, tal como fazia à vinte anos atrás. Deixei a janela sombria e caminhei até à minha cama. Sentei-me nela e peguei nas folhas de pergaminho que estavam sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Relatórios e mais relatórios sobre as missões dos Death Eaters. Nunca percebi porque tinha de ler aquilo. Tentei concentrar-me nas páginas amarelas que os meus olhos percorriam a grande velocidade, afinal, havia perdido o sono.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

- Pareces nervosa. - comentou ele sempre com os olhos colados em mim - Sou eu que te ponho assim?

- Não estou nervosa! - neguei falsamente sem desviar a minha suposta atenção das folhas.

- Interessante... - murmurou com um sorriso - Antes eras tu que me punhas nesse estado... agora é a minha vez!

- Tu não me estás a deixar nervosa, Sirius!! - exclamei levantando-me.

Eu nunca gostei que me contrariassem. Tal como nunca gostei que me tirassem do sério ou que me fizessem frente. E, naquele momento, ele estava a fazer tudo o que eu mais detestava. Pior, ele sabia bem disso!! Caminhei pelo quarto evitando a cadeira onde se sentava. A sua presença começava a irritar-me. Ou melhor... o seu silêncio é que o estava a fazer.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? - indaguei furiosa encarando-o - Acaso tentas dar comigo em doida??

- Bella... porque é que tens de ser sempre tão fria? - inquiriu deixando-me confusa - Já não posso fazer-te uma visita??

- Fazeres-me uma visita...? - repeti quase não acreditando no que ouvia - Tu não podes vir visitar-me!!!

- Pelo contrário, Bella, eu posso e tenho um grande motivo para o fazer. - exclamou ele sorrindente.

- E qual é? - rosnei antes de perceber que ele já estava com o meu corpo entre os seus braços.

- Tu sabes do que estou a falar... - murmurou avançando o rosto para me dar um beijo - ...e sabe-lo muito bem!

Eu fechei os olhos, como sempre fechava quando estava com ele. Eu nunca me atrevera a beijá-lo de olhos abertos. Isso significava, pelo menos para mim, falta de emoção, de sentimento, de amor. E, com ele, eu sentia tudo, menos isso! Esperei por aquele beijo por vinte longos anos... desde o maldito dia em que ele deixou Grimmauld Place, em que ele me deixou a mim!! Eu queria, desejava, precisava de voltar a sentir os seus lábios quentes contra os meus, o seu gosto... Contudo, o tão esperado beijo nunca veio. No seu lugar apareceu uma brisa gélida vinda da tempestade que ocorria à fora. Abri os olhos devagar, tentando perceber o que se havia passado. Logo o desapontamento e a confusão tomaram posse de mim. Olhei em volta... ele havia desaparecido.

* * *

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,... 

A biblioteca parecia-me tão gelada como um floco de neve. Era como se uma brisa cortante, vinda da janela fechada, passasse por mim invadindo a sala, congelando cada mísero objecto ali existente. Apenas os ponteiros dourados daquele relógio enorme continuavam o seu movimento, apenas aquele _tic-tac_ se fazia ouvir no seu demoroso caminho para a meia-noite. Olhei para o céu límpido e estrelado. Pensei que, finalmente, aquele Inverno fora do tempo tinha acabado. Mais uma vez, enganei-me.

_Bella..._

Novamente o seu sussurro torturante, novamente aquele arrepio nas costas, novamente aqueles malditos sentimentos de incerteza. E la estavam elas... as nuvens escuras, que marcavam a súbita mudança de estação, a esconderem o negro da noite com um cinza intenso. Não desviei os olhos do vidro cristalino à minha frente. Sabia que se o fizesse teria de o encarar e a última coisa que eu desejava, naquele momento, era reviver outra vez todos os sentimentos, para mim odiosos, que aqueles olhos cor de prata me faziam sentir.

- Não vale a pena tentares ignorar-me, Trix. - murmurou ele ao meu ouvido - Tu sabes que não és capaz de o fazer.

Aquela voz... rouca, intensa, sensual... quantas vezes aquele sussurro me tirou do sério? Quantas vezes não me arrepiei prazerosamente ao senti-lo tão perto de mim? E como, como era possível que ele ainda o conseguisse fazer, cerca de vinte anos depois? Virei-me lentamente. Senti o seu cheiro de menta com tabaco tão perto de mim, como da última vez. Encarei os olhos prateados dele, vi a falta que aquele brilho especial lhe fazia.

- Vai-te embora! - pedi.

- Não! - contrariou ele sempre com um leve sorriso ladino - Não vou sem antes fazer o que tem de ser feito.

- Sirius, por favor. - murmurei - Não há nada que possas fazer aqui, nada que tenha de ser feito! Apenas estás a tentar deixar-me doida!

Ele sorriu ainda mais e enlaçou a minha cintura suavemente. A sua pele, outrora tão quente e aconchegante, agora estava fria e fazia-me sentir perdida nos seus braços. Ele puxou-me mais para si, obrigou o meu corpo a tocar no dele, baixou levemente os lábios até é curva do meu pescoço roçando as esferas brancas do meu colar de pérolas e, como tantas outras vezes, fez-me suspirar na ânsia de um prazer maior.

Subitamente, ele afastou-se de mim. Era estranho... ele podia estar frio, como se já não corresse sangue nas suas veias, mas sem ele perto de mim, sem o seu corpo junto do meu... eu sentia-me gelada, mergulhada numa tempestade de neve e ventos cortantes... sozinha. Olhei para ele... o azul escuro das minhas íris perdia-se na prata pura das dele. Merlin... como eu amava aqueles olhos.

Ele caminhou até uma das poltronas existentes na biblioteca e sentou-se, de frente para mim. Apoiou as mãos nos braços do sofá, encostou-se lentamente para trás e encarou-me directamente. Fui fraca ao desviar o olhar. Não queria aquele confronto... não agora.

- Essa tempestade não vai acabar enquanto tu não aceitares o que fizeste, Bella! - exclamou com a sua voz rouca, deixando-me ainda mais arrepiada do que o que eu já estava - Essas nuvens pairarão no céu... nuvens negras que irão tapar o teu sol!

- Cala-te! - ordenei irritada - Este Inverno prematuro vai terminar, sim!!! E muito mais rápido do que tu pensas!!!

Ele riu-se. Aquela gargalhada seca e tão típica dele que sempre me irritou profundamente pelo facto de ser uma gargalhada magnífica. Deixei de fingir que admirava a neve lá fora e caminhei determinadamente até ele. Odiava-o!! Odiava-o por ele sempre me ter tirado do sério. Por me ter amado da maneira que ele dizia amar. Por me ter feito ver que o mundo não se resumia ao poder e ao dinheiro. E, acima de tudo, por me ter feito sentir tudo o que eu nunca quis sentir!!

- Ouve-me bem, Black! Eu não sei o que tu queres de mim!! - vociferei irritada - Mas não quero que venhas até aqui, não quero que te aproximes mais de mim, não quero voltar a sentir o teu cheiro!!

- Por quê? - a serenindade com que ele fez esta pergunta chocou-me. Antes, ele teria ficado chateado com as minhas palavras. O que lhe tinha acontecido...?

- Porque não é suposto estares aqui, não é suposto fazeres-me reviver aquilo que enterrei no passado, não é suposto estares a confrontar-me deste jeito!! - guinchei sem qualquer paciência - Por isso diz-me: o que queres de mim?

Ele levantou-se, sempre a encarar-me, sempre com aquele sorriso de canto de lábios no rosto, sempre com o seu ar, tão digno de um Black. Colocou as mãos suaves sobre os meus braços desnudos, puxando-me levemente para si. E eu deixei-me ir... maldita hora para me sentir novamente uma adolescente. Ele aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido, roçando-os ao de leve pela pele da minha face, fazendo-me arrepiar mais e mais.

Gotas de suor frio escorriam pelas minhas costas, as minhas pernas tremiam, o meu estômago tinha dado um nó, um aperto inundava-me o peito... T_ic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,..._ os ponteiros do relógio marcavam o ritmo do meu coração. E eu sabia que ainda não era meia-noite.

- Bellinha... - murmurou. O mesmo murmúrio que me levava à loucura - Tu sabes o que eu quero. Sabes o que sempre quis!!

Fez uma pausa. Foram apenas míseros segundos, mas a tortura que me estava a ser imposta era pior que muitos _Crucciatus_. Eu já não aguentava mais estar tão perto dele, tão perto de tudo o que abominei, de tudo o que ele me fazia sentir... de todos aqueles malditos sentimentos de fraqueza. Solucei ao senti-lo ainda mais perto. As suas mãos sobre a minha pele, sobre o meu corpo, sobre a minha alma...

- Eu quero a minha liberdade de volta!! - afirmou enquanto eu fechava os olhos - Quero que devolvas o meu coração... ou que me dês o teu em troca.

- Sirius, eu não...

Frio, muito frio. Uma brisa gélida passou por mim e eu percebi, devido à falta do seu calor psicológico, que ele tinha voltado a desaparecer. Abri os olhos lentamente... visualizei um pedaço de pergaminho em cima da poltrona onde ele estava. Tinha a sua letra escrita a preto... Um mínima frase que servia apenas para me relembrar do meu maior pecado:

_Eu não fui o único a amar..._

Gritei como louca ao ler aquilo. Amassei a folha de papel furiosamente, atirei-a ao chão, pisei-a vezes sem conta. Parecia doida ao fazer aquilo. Gritei mais e mais. Agarrei numa peça de cristal e arremecei-a ao chão com toda a força, fazendo-a despedaçar-se em milhares de pequenos fragmentos cortantes. Exausta com a minha loucura, parei. Lágrimas finas borravam a minha maquilhagem. Não as limpei. Baixei-me e agarrei o pedaço de pergaminho que ele me tinha deixado. Cortei-me nos cristais soltos pelo chão, mas não me importei em sujar as letras dele de sangue. Passei os dedos pela sua frase, manchei-a de lágrimas vermelhas. Dobrei suavemente o papel em quatro, coloquei-o dentro do decote da minha camisa. Suspirei. Lancei um olhar rápido ao relógio. Dois minutos para a meia noite... Limpei as lágrimas, arrumei toda a sala com um gesto rápido da varinha e, de cabeça erguida, saí dali.

* * *

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,... 

Dias passaram depois daquela cena na biblioteca. Dias de incertezas e de dúvidas em relação ao que eu realmente senti, vinte anos antes, e ao que ele e estava a fazer sentir agora. Por quê? Porque me estava ele a atormentar novamente? Não bastou ter-me feito cometer loucuras no passado? E por que queria ele a sua liberdade? Eu nunca lhe roubei o coração... ou, pelo menos, pensava que não. Só não entendo o porquê dele vir ajustar contas comigo logo agora...

- Bellatrix! - ouvi a voz do meu senhor a chamar-me.

Entrei no seu escritório escuro, apenas iluminado pela fraca luz da lua e fiz uma leve vénia. O Lord estava de costas para mim e observava a noite calma e tranquila, sem nuvens, sem o mínimo vestígio de uma tempestade.

- Milord... - sussurrei.

- A tua irmã está contra a minha decisão de usar o Draco nos meus planos! - informou ele sempre de costas para mim - Quero que fales com ela.

- Sim, senhor! - obedeci com outra vénia.

- Podes retirar-te!

- Com licença, Milord! - pedi antes de me virar e sair pela porta.

Caminhei pelos corredores sinistros da mansão. Tudo estava bem até sentir uma brisa fria passar por mim. Parei e esperei o seu sussurro. Nada... Apenas o frio. Continuei o meu caminho e saí para o jardim. Sentei-me num banco de pedra, perto de algumas roseiras de flores bordô.

- Continuas a seguir todos os passos dele como se fosses uma cadelinha!! - a sua voz surgiu no meu ouvido mesmo quando eu já a esperava - Pensei que tivesses mudado.

Olhei para o lado. Ele tinha-se sentado no mesmo banco que eu, mas de costas para mim. Tinha os braços apoiados na pedra cinzenta e sorria suavemente. Sorri de volta. Por algum motivo, eu desejava que ele aparecesse novamente. Motivo esse que me era completamente desconhecido.

- Sabes bem que sempre me dediquei a ele... - sussurrei enquanto retirava uma rosa, vermelha como o fogo, do meio dos espinhos - É a minha vida, Six...

Percebi que ele olhou para mim. Eu não o chamava de Six desde que ele deixou Grimmauld Place. Vi um brilho diferente nos seus olhos, um vestígio do mesmo brilho que costumava existir nas suas íris prateadas. Rodei a rosa entre os dedos. Os seus espinhos arranhavam-me a pele das mãos, mas eu não queria saber. Não me importava com aquilo. Pousei a planta no banco, entre mim e ele e reparei na gota de sangue que tinha brotado de um dos pequenos arranhões. Levei o dedo ensanguentado à boca, deixei que o vermelho pintasse os meus lábios...

Ele olhou para mim. Olhou para o fundo dos meus olhos, acariciou a minha face, passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, beijou-me o rosto levemente e continuou a aproximar-se. Senti a sua respiração tão perto da minha, o seu cheiro envolvia-me docemente, o delicado roçar dos seus lábios nos meus, provando do meu sangue, roubando a minha força de resistência... Aquele frio que ele me fazia sentir mantinha-se presente, quase como relembrando-me que tudo aquilo estava errado, que nada daquilo podia estar a acontecer. Mas como resistir à minha maior tentação? Como resistir aos lábios puros que tantas vezes me deram esperança para continuar?

Nós permanecíamos assim, com os lábios unidos, com o gosto do sangue, com a loucura e o desejo que já não nos era permitido ter. As mãos dele sobre o meu corpo, frias, insensíveis, e ao mesmo tempo, tão aconchegantes e prazerosas. Separámo-nos, olhamo-nos mutuamente e ele sorriu. Um sorriso perverso e maldoso. Soltou outras das suas gargalhadas e voltou a dar-me a rosa.

- Só te peço que te lembres de uma coisa, Bella... - murmurou ele - Quando tudo isto acabar, ele não vai estar do outro lado à tua espera!!

- E tu vais?? - perguntei firmemente - Vais esperar por mim?? Vais-te lembrar de quem sou, de tudo o que vivemos juntos?? Ou será que já estou demasiado perdida para ser salva?

- Eu tentei salvar-te, Trix... - sussurrou - Tentei fazer-te ver que este futuro não era uma opção! Tu ignoraste-me, preferiste seguir os ideais do teu _Mestre_. Agora não te queixes se eu já não te quiser ajudar...

- Eu preciso de ti, Sirius! - exclamei - Peço desculpa pelo que fiz no passado, mas... eu preciso mesmo de ti!

- E o que te fez perceber isso? - indagou enquanto observava o céu, misteriosamente, sem nuvens.

- As palavras que me deixaste no pergaminho. - confessei - Fizeram-me pensar... fizeram-me ver que...

- ...ainda me amas?! - terminou ele segurando o meu rosto e encarando-me.

- Eu não te amo, nem nunca te amei... - disse num fio de voz enquanto um trovão rebentava ao longe - Mas não quero ser condenada a um triste fim!

- E para que precisas de mim no meio disto tudo? - inquiriu ele ao começar a chover.

- Preciso que esperes por mim, Six... - murmurei - ...que te lembres sempre de mim... que me salves de mim própria...

- Mas, Bella, eu próprio não consegui salvar-me de ti! - exclamou com um sorriso triste - Faltam minutos para a meia-noite... está na hora de ir.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

Ele nem me deu tempo de lhe pedir que ficasse. Foi-se embora com a mesma rapidez que tinha aparecido. Deixei-me ficar sentada no mesmo sítio. A tempestade tinha rebentado novamente. Grossas gotas de água molhavam o meu vestido cinza, gelavam a minha alma, martirizavam o meu espírito... Apertei com força a rosa que tinha nas mãos, os seus espinhos cravaram-se na minha pele, mas eu não me importei.

Tinha estado a pensar durante aqueles dias... as suas palavras escritas naquele papel mostravam uma verdade que eu nunca quis aceitar. Contudo, os anos passaram, muita coisa aconteceu...

- Eu nunca devia ter cometido aquele erro... - disse para a chuva - Nunca te devia ter deixado saíres de ao pé de mim...

* * *

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,... 

Entrei no eu quarto, furiosa, irritada. A idiota da minha irmã não conseguia compreender-nos e, ainda por cima, tinha tido a lata de ir falar com o traidor do Snape. Bati com a porta, atirei o casaco para o chão e deixei-me cair em cima da cama. Suspirei... havia passado duas semanas sem que ele voltasse para me ver... por um lado, sentia que isso era o melhor a fazer! Por outro... eu queria voltar a vê-lo... tinha algo para lhe dizer.

Levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me ao quarto de banho. Tirei as roupas negras, abri a torneira da água quente e entrei para um longo e relaxante duche. Adorava sentir o calor da água nobre o meu corpo. Parecia que me lavava o espírito dos meus pecados. Deixei o duche, vesti um roupão de seda branca e reentrei no meu quarto. Abri a porta do armário e quando olhei para o espelho não foi só o meu reflexo que eu vi. Aqueles olhos cinzas que eu tão bem conhecia fixavam-me através do vidro espelhado.

- Com saudades minhas? - perguntou-me ao ver-me sorrir levemente.

Eu não lhe respondi de imediato. Retirei um par de iscarpins/i negros envernizados, com salto quinze, de uma das gavetas do armário e calcei-os. Virei-me de modo a poder encarar o meu querido primo. Caminhei até ele, parei a míseros milímetros de distância, sorri perversamente e passei a mão sobre o seu rosto.

- Six, porque me atormentas? - perguntei - Porque não me deixas continuar a viver descansada?

- Tu sabes bem o porquê, Bellinha! - respondeu apoiando as mãos na minha cintura - Já te disse que quero o meu coração de volta!

- Tu não precisas dele. - afirmei - Porque não me deixas em paz? Porque não vais embora de vez?

- Trix... tu podes ter-me tirado tudo... - murmurou ele - ...tiraste-me os sonhos, a esperança, a vontade de tentar ser feliz com outra mulher... até a minha vida tu me tiraste!!

- Sirius, por favor... - comecei, mas ele interrompeu-me.

- Mas eu não vou sair daqui, não te vou deixar em paz, - continuou com o olhar sério e misterioso fixo no meu - enquanto tu não me devolveres o meu coração ou admitires que me amas!!

- Eu não tenho de admitir nada!! - rosnei afastando-me dele - Eu não sinto nada por ti!!

- Se não sentisses nada por mim... - murmurou ele agarrando-me e obrigando-me a encará-lo - ...eu não estaria aqui!

- TU NÃO ESTÁS AQUI, SIRIUS!!! - berrei descontrolada com as malditas lágrimas a caírem-me pelo rosto - PORQUE TU ESTÁS MORTO!!! EU MATEI-TE!!!

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

Silêncio... apenas o _tic-tac_ do relógio de parede ousava emitir algum ruído. O azul escuro fixo no prateado... um prateado tão frio como as cinzas mortas depois de um grande fogo. Um arrepio correu-me as costas. Lá fora... uma neve fina caía suavemente e as nuvens negras teimavam em tapar a luz da lua. Sempre entre lágrimas, levei as mãos pálidas à sua face gelada e tirei-lhe uma mecha de cabelo negro da frente dos olhos, permanecendo a encará-lo.

- Perdoa-me... - solucei ao sentir que ele tentava desembaraçar-se de mim - Por favor, Six... perdoa-me...

- Eu não te culpo disso, Trix... - murmurou ele com os olhos tristes - Estavas apenas a fazer o que te ordenam que faças!

- Eu não queria... eu juro que não queria... - e eu continuava a chorar, feita criança pequena, sem me conseguir controlar - ...não era suposto que te acertasse, não...

- Chega, Bella! - bufou ele desviando os olhos de mim e caminhando até à janela - Não me interessa!

- Sirius olha para mim! - ordenei caminhando atrás dele - Olha para mim!!

- Para que queres que olhe para ti? - interrogou - Para teres a certeza que eu estou morto?? Sim, Bella, eu estou morto!!! Tu mataste-me!! O que tu estás a ver não passa da marca da minha passagem na terra e eu estou aqui contigo porque tu foste a única pessoa que eu realmente amei!!!

- Sirius...

- Eu amo-te, Bellatrix, amo-te desde o maldito dia que ousei beijar-te pela primeira vez!! - confessou - E eu recuso-me a partir, recuso-me a deixar-te até que tu me olhes nos olhos e me digas que me amas... ou que nunca sentiste nada por mim!!

- Pára com isso! Por favor, pára!! - implorei agarrando-lhe a gola da camisa negra, puxando-o para mim, obrigando-o a encarar-me - Tu não fazes ideia de como me senti depois de teres deixado Grimmauld Place. Não sabes as noites que passei em branco a desejar ardentemente que estivesses ao meu lado. Tu torturaste-me durante estes vinte anos!! Por favor... deixa-me continuar a viver sem dor!!

Ele afastou-se de mim novamente, olhou-me com uma sombra sobre o cinza das suas íris. Sorriu perversamente, passou as mãos nos cabelos, soltou uma gargalhada e voltou a olhar directamente para mim. Eu senti-me tremer... as pernas fraquejavam, as mãos suavam frio e as lágrimas continuavam a cair. Porque se estava ele a rir? Porque me estava a fazer sofrer? Porque não se limitava a ir embora e deixar-me em paz??

- Sabes que isso não vai acontecer, Bella!! - exclamou ele apontando para o relógio - Espera-me!! A minutos da meia-noite... eu voltarei!!

E desapareceu, deixando-me entregue aos meus devaneios, ao maldito Inverno psicológico em que ele me colocou e ao som dos ponteiros do relógio na sua curta caminhada até à meia-noite.

* * *

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,... 

Nos dias que se seguiram, era sempre a mesma coisa. Assim que o relógio indicava que faltavam poucos minutos para a meia-noite ele aparecia onde quer que eu estivesse. Por vezes nem me falava, não era necessário. O facto dele apenas estar ali era mais que suficiente para me causar um desconforto único.

E ele estava novamente a fazê-lo, seguindo-me pelos corredores escuros até chegar ao meu quarto, onde se sentou numa poltrona e permaneceu a sorrir para mim. Por muito que eu o tentasse ignorar, a sua presença era simplesmente insuportável. Encarei-o com os olhos a faiscarem. Só me apetecia tirar a varinha e amaldiçoá-lo, mas de que é que isso me seria útil, se ele já estava morto? Se aquela era apenas uma sombra que ele havia deixado para trás?

- Já te disse que adoro ver-te com esse colar? - indagou ele com um sorriso de canto de lábios.

Passei a mão no colar de pérolas brancas que ele me havia dado, ano último natal que passamos juntos em Grimmauld Place. Senti cada esfera brilhante sob os meus dedos. Eu sempre tinha adorado aquele colar, não só pela sua beleza, como também pelo seu significado... para mim... aquele colar simbolizava os sentimentos que ele induzia na minha pessoa. Mais que isso... simbolizava uma esperança oculta na minha vida - a esperança de ser feliz!

Subitamente a minha raiva desencadeou-se. Como é que eu poderia ser feliz se a única vez que me senti perto desse sentimento foi há vinte anos, na Mansão Black, com ele?? Ele, que agora não passava de um fantasma que ainda permanecia na terra com o único objectivo de me atormentar!!! Já não bastou todas as vezes que me puni por tê-lo permitido deixar-me... ele próprio tinha de me vir relembrar dos meus pecados.

Com uma fúria imensa, fechei os dedos alvos sobre o colar e puxei-o com força. As esferas brancas saltaram do meu pescoço, caíram no chão com pequenos ruídos e rolaram pelo mármore do quarto. Estava feito. E era assim, com brusquidão e sem sentimento, que eu punha um fim na minha estúpida esperança de ser, um dia, feliz.

- Tu és louca, Bella! - murmurou ele num tom de voz completamente neutro sem nunca deixar de me olhar - Achas mesmo que é por rebentares o colar que te dei que vais fazer com que eu deixe de aparecer?

- Pelo menos termino de vez esta loucura que tem vindo a alimentar-se de algo impossível! - rosnei - Desaparece daqui, Sirius!!! Tu não vais ter nada do que desejas!!!

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. - disse ele levantando-se e aproximando-se de mim - Tu estás a começar a perceber o ridículo em que a tua vida se tornou, Bella!

- Mas o que é que...

- Estás a perceber que o resultado da tua escolha vai ter um final triste... - sussurrou-me - Tu vais acabar sozinha... sem ninguém que te espere... nem nesse mundo... nem neste para onde me enviaste!

- Cala-te! - sibilei dando um passo atrás - Esse não será o meu fim!

- Terás uma morte triste, sozinha, sem ninguém... - disse-me ao tocar a minha face com as mãos geladas - E tudo isso porque nunca me quiseste dar ouvidos, Bella. Porque preferiste os ensinamentos de um louco, ao amor que eu sempre te ofereci.

- Pára, Sirius, por favor... pára... - implorei ao sentir que os meus olhos estavam marejados - A minha vida é um inferno, o mundo perfeito que em que eu sempre vivi, divide-se tumultuosamente e tu... tu estás a ajudá-lo a destruir-se quando eu te pedi ajuda!!

Chorei. Chorei copiosamente com a face apoiada no seu ombro, molhando-lhe a camisa negra, esquecendo que o seu coração já não batia, acreditando firmemente que, um dia, voltaria a ser feliz.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

- Eu não te posso salvar, Bella... - sussurrou ele ao dar-me um leve beijo no rosto - Eu tentei fazê-lo, juro que tentei... Mas tu nunca quiseste ser salva, meu amor...

A meia-noite aproximava-se a passos lentos. As nuvens negras corrompiam o luar e deixavam cair tímidos flocos de neve. No quarto, apenas o ruído dos ponteiros negros era perceptível para além dos meus próprios soluços. Eu permanecia agarrada a ele como se fosse a minha fonte de vida. Eu precisava dele como precisava do oxigénio. Durante vinte anos da minha vida, eu segui em frente sempre com uma mísera esperança de que ele voltaria para mim... de que voltaríamos a ser felizes...

Agora, eu própria destruí essa minha esperança. Despedacei em mil pedaços a minha última oportunidade de ser feliz, de ter uma vida como a que sempre sonhei quando era criança... de ser amada! As minhas lágrimas continuavam a rolar sobre o meu rosto, lavando-me a face, retirando-me a maquilhagem, dando-me uma profundidade emocional que eu julgava não ter.

- Eu só te queria a ti, Six... Eras apenas tu que eu desejava! - afirmei ao afastar-me dele - Mas tu tinhas de ser rebelde!! Tinhas de ter deixado aquela maldita Mansão na busca dos teu ideais!!

- Tu estavas casada e sempre me disseste que nunca desistirias dos teus sonhos por mim! - exclamou ele agora com uma lágrima cristalina a escorrer-lhe sobre o rosto - O que querias que fizesse, Bella?? Por mais que eu te tentasse convencer de que te amava e que poderias ser feliz ao meu lado, tu nunca o quiseste aceitar!!

Doía-me o coração vê-lo assim... de lágrimas nos olhos cinzas, a exprimir tudo o que eu sempre quis ignorar. A mostrar todas as feridas que eu lhe fiz e que ainda estavam por cicatrizar. Desviei o olhar dele. Não o queria ver assim, não queria ouvir as verdades que sabia que ele iria proferir, simplesmente, não queria.

- Sempre me disseste que eu não passava de um miúdo com demasiados sonhos. Que eu nunca te poderia dar aquilo com que tu sempre sonhaste!! - afirmou - Mas a verdade é que tu sempre tiveste medo de admitires que podias ser feliz ao meu lado!!

- CALA-TE!!!! - gritei descontrolada - PÁRA COM ESTA TORTURA!! PÁRA DE ME ACUSAR DE NÃO TER SIDO FELIZ!! EU SEI QUE A CULPA É MINHA, EU SEI QUE NUNCA TE DEVERIA TER DITO QUE NÃO ME IAS FAZER FELIZ, NUNCA DEVERIA TER PERMITIDO QUE SENTISSE O QUE SENTI E QUE, VINTE ANOS DEPOIS, AINDA SINTO!!

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas caíam no chão de mármore. Eu estava desfeita, já tinha perdido tudo... o que mais me poderia ele tirar?? Tinha as mão apertadas com tal força que finas gotas de sangue escorriam por entre os meus dedos fechados e iam-se misturar à água que provinha dos meus olhos. O meu corpo tremia, a minha voz ameaçava falhar, o meu coração batia a uma ritmo deveras acelerado.

- SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDES QUE TUDO O QUE EU FIZ FOI PORQUE TE AMAVA?? - indaguei - EU NÃO PODIA DEIXAR QUE TU TE PRENDESSES A MIM QUANDO EU JÁ TINHA VENDIDO A MINHA ALMA AO DIABO!!

- Bella...

- Era impossível, Sirius, sempre foi! - declarei ao limpar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos - Nós nunca nos podíamos ter envolvido!! Não quando tu eras um adolescente e eu já tinha a Marca Negra no braço!

- Porque não me disseste isso quando eu te disse que te amava? - indagou - Que deixava tudo por ti?

- Porque tu não deixarias tudo por mim, Six... - murmurei - Por muito que tu me amasses... e por muito que eu te amasse a ti... tu não te dedicarias a esta vida por mim.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,...

A sua resposta nunca chegou até mim. Ele limitou-se a olha-me, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Caminhou até à parede onde o relógio movia os seus ponteiros na direcção da meia-noite. Apoiou a mão sobre o ponteiro dos minutos e levou-o até às doze horas. Voltou a encarar-me, desta vez com um sorriso triste.

- Por muito que tu não acredites, - disse ele numa voz demasiado serena - eu preferia mil vezes viver ao teu lado, mesmo sabendo que tinhas um crânio negro tatuado no braço, e morrer prematuramente em consequência da minha _traição ao sangue_, que ter vivido toda esta vida sem ti...

Uma última lágrima delicada escorreu-lhe pela face enquanto eu percebia que o seu corpo se começava a desvanescer. Ainda tentei alcançá-lo, segurá-lo pelas vestes, dizer-lhe que não partisse, que não me deixasse sozinha, que eu precisava dele... mas já era tarde de mais. Ele já havia desaparecido... já me havia deixado entregue ao resto de uma vida sem calor.

Andei até à janela, afastei as cortinas e encarei o céu estrelado. As nuvens negras estavam a desaparecer, o Inverno prematuro tinha finalmente acabado, as tempestades de neve não me voltariam a atormentar. Abri os vidros da janela e uma brisa quente entrou no meu quarto, afagou os meus cabelos, aqueceu a minha pele... Lágrimas continuavam a cair dos meus olhos, sentia um peso no peito que eu sabia que nunca seria removido. Depois de vinte anos, depois da sua morte... eu ainda tinha algo a dizer-lhe, algo que nunca tinha tido coragem de lhe dizer olhos nos olhos...

- Eu amo-te, Sirius... - sussurrei para a noite - Sempre te amei...

* * *

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac,..._

_A meia-noite caminhava até mim. No jardim daquela mansão, eu esperava que ela surgisse uma última vez na sua janela. Todas as noites desde aquela conversa final que, à mesma hora, ela caminhava docemente até aos vidros cristalinos da janela do seu quarto e olhava para o céu. E lá estava ela, com um leve vestido negro e um brilho triste no olhar. Sorri levemente ao vê-la procurar a minha estrela no céu._

_O único assunto que eu tinha pendente na terra estava resolvido. Eu não tinha o meu coração de volta, claro que não, ele sempre lhe pertenceu. Mas, agora, eu trazia comigo algo muito mais valioso que o meu coração... Eu trazia comigo o amor que ela sempre teve por mim e sempre teimou em negar. Agora eu podia partir em paz. Agora eu sabia que ela também me tinha amado._

_Sorri ao perceber um brilho intenso atrás de mim. Brilho esse que nunca teria sido perceptível a outros olhos que não fossem os meus. Lancei um último olhar a Bellatrix e caminhei em direcção ao brilho. Visualizei um círculo no ar com um véu de luz a esvoaçar levemente. Dirigi-me a ele, afastei o fino tecido de luz deixei escapar uma última lágrima neste mundo e passei o véu, deixando-o a desvanecer-se lentamente atrás de mim, enquanto esvoaçava ao sabor da mesma brisa que limpava a alma da minha Bella..._

* * *

(N.A.: Em primeiro peço que desconsiderem por completo a definição de fantasma que a JK faz nos livro! Para que esta fic funcione, essa descrição tem de ser completamente ignorada!!Esta fic foi um verdadeiro desafio para mim, primeiro porque eu nunca tinha escrito Drama/Suspence e segundo porque joga com dois personagens muito fortes. Decidi colocar esta fic no meu [ProjectoFanfic100 - S/B com o item 30.Morte.Espero que gostem e, no caso de ser do vosso agrado, comentem!! 

N.Beta: Bom, pra começar, vou repetir aqui o que eu já cansei de falar pra Just: Adoro Tudo O Que Ela Escreve!! Então quando ela me convidou pra betar uma fic dela, fiquei mais do que lisonjeada e tratei logo de aceitar antes que ela mudasse de idéia. Aposto que ela mal sabia a encrenca em que tinha se metido, porque se tem uma coisa que eu sou é curiosa e palpiteira, então cobrava dela as cenas e ainda ficava enchendo o s com besteirinhas gramaticais que só uma professora viciada em corrigir textos repara O.o... Mas foi realmente um prazer acompanhar o "tic-tac, tic-tac" dessa fic, desde suas primeiras cenas até seu suado final, que a Just só não modificou mais de 10 vezes porque eu roubei o arquivo dela! Brincadeirinha!! Hiauhia Mas quem a conhece sabe o quanto ela é perfeccionista e exigente consigo mesma e vai entender o que eu quis dizer... E chega né? Que Beta mais chata! Bjos, esperamos que vocês gostem dessa fic que eu adorei betar! )

kiss's

Just


End file.
